Echos
by Elucidation
Summary: After Raven's Dark Premonition, she finds it is coming true, including devolping feelings for Beast Boy. She starts to question her intentions, and wonders if she will bring destruction like her dream.
1. Dark Premonition

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything relating to them. They are copyright to Cartoon Network and DC and whoever else I'm forgetting. So, uh, put that gun down before you hurt someone okay?

**Author's Notes: **The story takes places sometime after Fear Itself, and Titans Rising. It also happens to focus on a relationship between Raven and Beast Boy. Hahahahaha! Now there's another story about the two. cue beast boy laughing evilly while turning on a horror movie Ahem. On to thy story!

-------

Raven closed her eyes so she could forget about what had happened earlier that day. In her mind she wouldn't have to think about it or relive it any more then she had to. She began her normal chant.

            _Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos._

            The room grew even quieter as her words echoed throughout.

_            Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos._

The floor beneath her gradually melted away and her body unwound from the tense state it had been. A wind started blowing her deep blue cape and short deep purple hair away from her face. The gem on her brow chakra felt warm as it started to glow red.

            A thought hit her. How could the wind be blowing if she was indoors in her room meditating? She quickly opened her eyes and dark hit her eyes with such an intensity it was almost as if it were the brightest light. Raven became aware that she was upside down, and as soon as she did, she started falling down into open space.

            "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" she shouted, in an attempt to fly. "My… powers! Aren't working?"

            She could not fly or levitate to save herself, and as she kept falling, she wondered what it would feel like when she finally hit the ground. She didn't find out.

            "Raven!" a voice said right as she landed on the back of a dinosaur. A big, flying, green dinosaur.

            "Beast boy? Where are we?" Raven asked while rubbing her head, as if trying to look confused.

            He didn't answer until they finally found ground. He landed gracefully, and transformed back into his normal green self, but not before letting out a ferocious shriek. He shook his head violently a couple times, as if shaking water out of his ears.

            "_I_ should be asking _you_ that same question! I just woke up and the Tower was gone!"

            Beast Boy noticed his almost fearless friend shaking underneath her hood. He walked closer to her and pulled it down. He looked straight into her eyes and Raven's knees went weak.

            "Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of."

            "I am _not_ afraid."

            He pointed his finger at her, almost as if he was scolding her.

            "Ah ah ah, remember the last time you didn't admit you were scared?"

            Raven didn't say anything. She remembered it all too well, but wasn't going to give Beast Boy the satisfaction of knowing that embarrassed her. So she pulled her hood up.

            She looked around. They were on a large island that seemed to be in the middle of space. Different colored stars were burning all around them, the brightest ones glowing a red. They looked so close she could almost touch them.

            "Look Raven. I can touch the stars!" Beast Boy beat her to it. He had pulled down one of the red stars in the sky and brought it down. He handed it to her. "I give thee, milady, a gift to show my undying affection for you."

            Excuse me? He has got to be joking. Sure enough though… Beast Boy drew closer and closer to her, until he was inches away from her face. He drew down her hood once more and leaned closer.

            "Did you ever think, love is an emotion you don't have to hide from?"

            He kissed her. Or rather… he was kissing her. He brought his arms around her and on to the back of her head, stroking her hair. Once Raven was over the shock of the moment, she actually started enjoying his kiss and found herself kissing him back. Of course, Newton's law noted that was possible before she even tried to.

            Nothing exploded. No one died. Maybe she could express love?

            Maybe not.

            She opened her eyes and noticed Beast Boy's green skin start to bubble, and his jump suit started to melt away revealing… nothing. His entire body was gone, only his head remained, still bubbling and growing hotter and hotter with the more passion she felt inside her. She pulled away from him and saw his skin melting away into the ground. She screamed.

            The other Titans rushed to her aid, and surrounded her in a circle. She stumbled backwards from the Beast Boy puddle, and tripped. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all started melting away too. They joined with the Beast Boy puddle and started bubbling again.

            She pushed her way on the ground backwards trying to get away faster, but the puddle was forming into something, something big, something terrifying, faster and faster. It was not quadruple the size of her. It glowed with a red cacoon, and soon… the cacoon cracked, about to reveal its true form.

            Raven screamed again, louder this time.

--------

            Raven awoke in a sweat still screaming. She looked around and realized she was in her own bed, in her own room. That what she had seen was a dream. Or a nightmare. Of course a nightmare. Actually enjoying a kiss from Beast Boy definitely told her it was a nightmare.

            An eerie feeling still lingered in her room. It wasn't the first time she had had this dream. Each night for the past week, she had the dream. It became longer and longer with the night, showing her more and more. Was this actually a premonition?

            _No. Of course not._ Raven thought to herself. _Me, with Beast Boy._ _I'd rather eat his awful tofu then ever…_

            She didn't need to finish her thought, it had worked itself fine enough unfinished. She rolled over onto her side and pulled on her blankets. She closed her eyes again getting ready for a couple more hours of sleep.

            Just as she was starting to drift to sleep, she felt someone tug on the end of her blankets and footsteps running in the hall. If she had not been so sleepy, she would have looked down below her bed, but she did not. She looked toward her door and watched it open. Bright light filled the room as a silhouette came into view. It bolted into her room and reached out a hand toward her.

----

Yo! So, review and tell me what you think. Gah… it's not as good as I wanted it to be, but maybe it will get better as uh… I get more of a plot going! Hee hee!


	2. Secret Meetings at 3 am

Disclaimer: hold on there cowpoke! I don't own any of the teen titans, so ya know, you can un-hog-tie me now!

My jazz:  Fading Into Darkness – thanks! EDS4391 – thanks a bunch! It's nice how you can read about a couple you don't like… but not… flame me. I love people with generally open minds!

----

**Secret Meetings at 3 a.m.**

            "What's going on?"

            Three other figures had now crowded in her doorway. One of them flicked on a light. Raven looked at the person's green hand and saw that he wasn't reaching out to her, he was handing her something. It was a little black box that was very plain looking. She reached out towards it to grab it, the green hand grasped it for a couple seconds.

            "Everything okay?" Robin asked as he let go of the box for Raven to take it. He still had on his Titan uniform, nothing broke this kid from his pure determination to stomp out evil, not even sleep.

            "Yeah." Raven lied.

            "Friend, are you certain?" Starfire walked farther into her room. She was wearing a silky purple nightgown, and orange bunny slippers. "We heard a scream come from your room, and we rushed in to check it out."

            "I heard it too, but it didn't come from my room." Raven kept her sentences short.

            The two figures in the doorway still did not come any closer. No doubt they were thinking about what had happened the _last_ time they wandered into Raven's room. One of them was whispering to the other and a semi-high pitched giggle escaped from the doorway. Raven looked over there and silently wished they would come into her room.

            "Okay, we'll see you in the morning," Robin said, as he pulled Starfire out of the room.

            The light flicked off and Raven's door slid shut with a bang. She lie back down, and pulled her blankets up on herself.

            _So, I just happen to scream and _everyone_ comes running. They weren't sleeping… they were waiting for something…_

            Raven tossed and turned for a few more minutes trying to get comfortable as she continued to think about what it was they were waiting for.

----

            _Outside Raven's room_

            "Robin, this is the third time this week that she has cried out for help." Starfire said to her friends. "Perhaps an ooze monster has been living in her room, or she has caught a case of the Barvarian measles?"

            Robin leaned up against a wall and rubbed his hand along his chin thinking.

            "Somehow I don't think that's it, Star," Cyborg said, while standing up straight with his arms crossed.

            "She _has_ been more secretive lately and quieter also," Starfire piped in.

            Robin started counting on his fingers whilst mumbling something about melting and bubbling. He 'hmm'ed to himself whilst Cyborg and Starfire looked at him inquisitively.

            "Is there something that you wish to share with us, Robin?"

            "No… not yet." Robin picked himself up off of the wall, not even hearing Starfire's question; or if he did, ignoring her.

            "Cyborg, how many more days until the equinox?" Robin directed his question at Cyborg, who pushed some button on his armthingy.

            "About 13.56 days." Cyborg looked up. "Why?

            "Well, Raven is sens-"

            Beast Boy cut Robin off when he started laughing manically from beneath the Titans feet. He had been hunched over the whole time they had been talking. Cyborg bent down and picked something out of his hands.

            "Whatcha got there, grass stain?" Cyborg looked at the object he had taken away.

            It was a portable gamestation with the game Battle Monsters 5000 inside of it.

            "Duuude! Give that back! I _just_ defeated the 57th level!" Beast Boy made for the gamestation but Cyborg held it up out of his reach.

            "Whassamatter? Too short!?"

            Robin grew angry.

            "Is that all you can think about when one of our team mates is having a-"

            Raven's door opened quickly, leaving everyone speechless. Raven sent out a glare that would have poisoned them quickly had they been eating things.

            "Do you guys _always_ have secret meetings in front of my room without me at three a.m. in the morning?" She said dryly.

            "No, we stopped so we could discuss the educational values of…" Starfire began.

            "An early morning jog!" Cyborg piped in. "Well guys, I better go find out firsthand!"

            Cyborg left.

            Starfire started to speak again, but Raven put up her hand.

            "Save it."

            She started to walk away when Starfire asked her what she was doing.

            "I can't sleep, so I came out here to get my book."

            "Oh." Starfire said.

            "I hope you can get to sleep," Robin said, whilst pulling Starfire away once again.

            Beast Boy stood in the hallway whining about not getting to the 58th level, and what an oil stain Cyborg was.

            _Oh well_. He thought. _Might as well go entertain Raven with some of my charming good looks and jokes! _

            "I can't sleep either… even being with _Raven_ is better then being alone this late." He said aloud with a hint of sarcasm.

            As he grew closer to the living room, he saw a small bright light coming from the room in a corner.

            He walked into the room, and saw the most beautiful things he could ever imagine on the floor, not moving.

----

another cliff hanger. Man I love those. And I bet you'll never guess what the glowy thing is! I know! Hahahahaha.

Okay, I'm naturally a harsher person on my own stories, so from now on, I'm not going to critique them. Although… I liked this one a little better then the first chapter. Heh heh. ;D


	3. A Black Book

my ramblings – ow ow ow! That candle burnt my finger! (sucks on finger) Huh? OH! I'm on! _Underworld Ruler 0507_ – Thanks! Hopefully… I'll keep up the good start! _The Mad shoe_ _– _Could you imagine if that happened in real life? _Fading Into Darkness_ – Hiya again! Thanks, hopefully, I can continue with good endings… _smm _– Lol, glad I kind of helped your fix, or maybe… supplied is a better word. . I wonder what really would happen if Rae kissed someone?

----

A Black Book 

            Beast Boy slowly walked closer and closer to what was on the floor. He got down on his knees and stared at it for a couple more seconds; he wanted to kiss it.

            It was his gamestation.

            He reached out a hand to pick it up, but stopped short and posed a question.

            "Why is it glowing?" he said aloud, but then asked another more important question. "Why are you not being played by me!?"

            He quickly sprung into a more comfortable question and slid the button on the side into the _on_ position. It came to life with a familiar white glow, and a noise sounding like a bell was heard in confirmation.

            "Is that _all_ you ever do? Play games and make stupid jokes?"

            Beast Boy had forgotten he wasn't alone and dropped the gamestation onto the floor, where it shut itself off.

            "Geez, Raven! I didn't know you were there!"

            "Whatever," she said not even turning around.

            Beast Boy then remembered the white light he had seen earlier and looked around for it, but noticed it was gone.

            "Where did that white glowy thingy go?" he landed his eyes on her. "Hey, weren't you that glowy thing?"

            "Way to go."

            Beast Boy frowned. He then realized he had been sitting on something the whole time. He removed it from underneath him and saw the it was a little black book. Raven's little black book.

            "I thought you were reading?"

            "I am."

            "Reading what?" he stood up and moved closer to in order to hand her the book. "You don't have your little-black-book of date numbers."

            Raven looked up to him to see that he had her book. She took it from his hands and looked at him. Her dream came flooding back to her, and she had to suppress a gagging feeling that had come to her attention to be in her throat.

            "It doesn't have any numbers in it."

            "Not even page numbers?"

            Raven simply said, "No," and turned back to face her corner.

            Beast Boy felt a wave of frustration flow through him before he continued to pry into her. After all, he had nothing better to do at 3 a.m. when he couldn't sleep.

            "So, whatcha doing in this corner all by yourself?"

            "Thinking," came the reply.

            "About what?"

            "Beast Boy, do you always have this much to say?"

            Ignoring the last comment, he repeated himself. "About what?"

            "About what is going to happen soon."

            "Which is?"

            "Nothing that concerns you."

            "When I'm alone, I usually think about carnivals, and movies."

            He sat down next to her. She didn't say anything. He stared at the corner with her. Raven put he hands back to lean on, and Beast Boy noticed several cuts along her fingers. He asked her about it.

            "It's coming."

            "What? What's coming?"

            "Nothing," she didn't say anymore.

He was tired of talking to what seemed like a brick wall. Beast Boy thought for a second before turning into a kitten and walking into Raven's lap. Maybe he could sleep if someone else was near him, even if that person was really creep in themselves.

            "What the hell?" she thought before pushing him off. "You're getting hair all over me. I don't care if you stay out here, but not on me."

            Beast Boy turned into a dog, and curled up next to her. Without thinking about it, he put his head on her knee, and without thinking about it, Raven did nothing about it.

            She looked up at the ceiling at a swirling darkness. It reminded her of the darkness in her dream before Beast Boy saved her. She cringed once again as she thought about them kissing.

            "He may be annoying, but I won't let _that_ happen to him; or any of the titans for that matter."

            She breathed herself a sigh of relief, as if this took care of the matter. She turned herself around to place her back on the wall, while being careful about not disturbing Beast Boy, who was already fast asleep. She let her head relax, and fell asleep soon herself.

            But Beast Boy wasn't asleep yet. He was fully awake, aware of what she had said. He made a mental note in his brain (Beast Boy… has a brain?) to ask her in the morning, as his creepy friend was already asleep, dreaming of who knows what? He made himself comfortable again, and fell asleep.

----

            Beast Boy awoke with a start after dreaming he was melting. What prompted that dream, he wasn't sure. He didn't remember most of it, except it had seemed as if he was in Raven's mind again, and his skin had started to bubble.

            His brain started moving quicker, and he remembered he was going to ask Raven something. What was it? Then, he realized he was alone in the corner. Daylight was streaming into the room, but no Raven anywhere in the room. He stood up, feeling confused and tired. He noticed that his gamestation had a black book on top of it now.

            He strolled over there and picked up the book. He sat down on the coach, opened it and started to read.

----

yawn. I hope that wasn't as boring as I thought it was. I have good news! my burnt finger has stopped hurting and there's no mark. I know, that's applause worthy huh?


	4. Not Unless You're Me

my useless ramblings – I upped the rating for the story just to be safe. Im not completely sure, but the reference to blood I don't think is pg? Eh, I dunno. Anyways… I hope everyone who celebrates had a good fourth, I proved once again, I like burning myself. I dropped a punk on my chest! x(  TsukasaSIGN – lol,yeah… apparently Beast Boy can read! Underworld Ruler 0507 - Aw, it's okay, all of us have our moods. I'm glad you liked the chapter.  Flying Star – You said a mouthful. "To love, could mean death to her friends." I'm glad you liked! :)

disclaimer – in my mind the teen titans are my best friends. But this is real life, they don't know me, but they know they don't belong to me.

----

Not Unless You're Me 

_so freely a soul should fly_

_up into the heaven's it will soar_

_as I let out an unemotional sigh_

_and the monster inside me starts to roar_

_emotions that are forbidden to be known_

_a cold and icy place that is inside my own head_

_that makes me always feel so constantly alone_

_as the liquid of life slowly turns red_

_a new love full of mystery_

_a new way that I need to see_

_a new person that I need to be_

_a reason for a new me_

            "Huh? What is this book?" Beast Boy said after reading the poem. He shuffled ahead a couple of pages and saw a date written in the corner of a page. He started reading again.

            "This is Raven's diary!" he exclaimed. Now was his chance to find out what Raven mean about that comment she said earlier. Trouble was, what _was_ it!?

_October 29,_

_            The equinox is growing closer. I know it because my dream is getting longer and more detailed. As disgusting as it is, I can't help but feel that maybe it is right. If I was ever to admit that maybe… perhaps… possibly… I do have feelings for him, things would go completely haywire. I would lost control of my powers, and could destroy everything in a matter of minutes. _

_            Except on the day of the equinox. I haven't figured out why yet, but on that day, I will lost my powers. For how long, I am not sure, a couple of seconds, possibly even a couple days if the effects linger. What purpose this serves, I have yet to figure out._

_            I do believe the other titans have figured out that something is going to happen. Except maybe Beast Boy, he lacks a brain big enough to compute such information. Robin of all people should know what is about to happen. _

_            My dream may be telling me to do something about 'him'. On that day, I would not have to worry about destroying him, or the rest of the world. But the problem all lies within him melting._

            "Melting? Like in my dream?" Beast Boy pondered out loud.

            Because I do not know how long my power failure will last, I cannot be certain I could do anything. And besides, I would have to live with the consequences of my actions. Who knows how he would feel about me afterwards? I do not wish to make a fool out of myself.

The entry ended there. Beast Boy flipped back some pages looking for an entry about her dream, but found no more details about it. All he found was more dark poetry like the first one that he had read.

            Another question arose. What the heck was the equinox?

            Footsteps were heard coming towards the living room. Beast Boy panicked and threw the book across the room and tried to put on an innocent face as Raven walked out.

            Raven wondered why Beast Boy had such a blank expression on his face as he stared out the window. Maybe his tiny brain had finally imploded on itself. She noticed where he was sitting, and saw her book was gone. Anger rose within her, but she suppressed.

            "Beast Boy, where is my book?"

            "Uh… what book?"

            "The book you should not have been reading."

            "Heh heh, what kind of person reads anyways?"

            She spotted her book across the room in the corner she had been earlier. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt throughout for having blamed Beast Boy for reading her personal thoughts. She said nothing about it though, and she walked over and got it. As she bent down and picked it up, Beast Boy noticed how slender her figure was, and how pretty she looked in the morning. He slapped himself at the thought and went back to staring into space before finally speaking.

            "Raven, if someone likes someone, they should do something about it. Not just sit back and watch from a distance."

            "That's very noble of you.

            She started to walk out of the room.

            "If they're really you're friend, they'll understand you know."

            "What are you getting at, Beast Boy?"

            Beast Boy realized he had hit a nerve. He continued pounding the little defenseless nerve. Defenseless? Yeah right, this nerve was attached to Raven, who could easily kill him in two seconds flat.

            "Oh, you know. You just never know what might happen right?"

            For a brief moment, Beast Boy thought he saw a look of sadness pass through Raven's eyes, but it was covered up quickly by her almost expression appearance.

            "Not unless you're me."

            She walked out of the room and a few minutes later a door was heard slamming. Beast Boy sighed and brought his feet into his lap. Something about Raven had always intrigued him, almost into the point of liking her as more than a friend. He secretly hoped Raven felt the same way, but he didn't know for sure. Who was 'him'? __

            He was just about to start making his breakfast consisting of tofu, when a monitor started blaring in front of him. He rushed to the scene and was soon joined by Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. Raven ran in shortly after, but Beast Boy noticed something different about her. What he wasn't sure, but he knew that it wasn't a good thing.

            "Teen Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

----

Hm, what's different about her? Was this an okay chapter? Well, you know the drill. Please R&R because you love me so much, right? Right?

Watches tumble weed roll by.

Right?


	5. Soundtrack Sacrifice

A/n – thanks for the reviews guys. They really cheered me up. :)  Did anyone else, notice that in the episode, "Switched", when they first get the puppets, and Robin remarks how good they are, Beast Boy says, "Dude, speak for yourself!", he's looking in his puppet's pants? Only Beast Boy!

Disclaimer – I don't own the word "Purple", just like I don't own Teen Titans

--------

Soundtrack Sacrifice 

Cyborg's T-Car pulled up in front of the local music stores. Several people ran out of the building screaming. The titans were always the first on the scene of any crime. Robin rushed out, followed by Starfire, Beast Boy, and a reluctant Cyborg. Of course after setting the alarm and taking any other precaution about his car you could think of. Raven slowly walked out of the car.

She pulled down her hood revealing blood shot eyes that looked as if she had been crying. She hadn't though of course. Her eyes had just been watering.

No one had noticed that she hadn't rushed in with the rest of them. Oh well. She floated in the front doors and saw who their latest villain was. It was a tall slender teenage girl, with a jester's leotard on. One side of her was red, and the other black. A hat on top of her head jingled with a bell. She was carrying a staff with a musical note on it.

A maniac high-pitched laugh erupted from her throat as she brought the staff forward.

"This is so much fun, Titans! We should play more often! Dark Harmony _loves_ to play!"

Raven then noticed the rest of her comrades, who were all trapped in one way or another. Tiny musical notes were chasing Cyborg around the room, and lodging themselves in his systems. Starfire was twisted in a giant roll of octaves, while Robin's head was stuck in a giant tuba. But wait? Where was Beast Boy?

Then Raven spotted him just as Dark Harmony sent some musical notes after her. The other Titans all seemed to be okay, but Beast Boy just stood there transfixed on something. She rushed over to him quickly, scared that maybe one of her team mates had been hurt. She narrowly dodged one of the music notes that had been sent after her. It had grown to be four feet tall.

She ran and jumped on him right as another music note grew where he had been standing. She had hit him at full speed and caused the breath to be knocked out of him. Other then that, he seemed fine. What had he been so… focused on? She looked back and… of _course_. They were in a music store after all. What else would he have been looking at?

He had been in the sound track isle, looking at the sound track to Wicked Scary. Raven wanted to slap him. And she would have too, but then someone reminded her that she was still on top of him.

"Uh… dude?" Beast Boy said, tapping her shoulder.

"You idiot. How could you be looking at CDs _now?_"

Dark Melody then floated towards them. She made a short aw.

"How cute! The boyfriend and girlfriend all snuggled up!"

Anger rose in Raven. Beast Boy's cheeks turned red. Raven quickly got up off of Beast Boy, and muttered,

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

She had taken Starfire's octave off of around her, thusly freeing Star, but wrapping Dark Melody in it at the same time. Starfire, in turn, started pulling the tuba off of Robin's head.

Dark Melody fell to the ground, she started crying like a small child.

"That's not fair! You didn't play nice!"

"Beast Boy, is _not_ my boyfriend." She said, monotoned, as usual.

Just then, the cops showed up, and took Dark Melody away.

Beast Boy walked over to her, a little flustered, but said, "Raven, we are friends though right?"

She nodded silently, but turned away.

"And, you can tell me anything, I'll understand, okay?"

She walked away quickly, her cape billowing behind here, leaving Beast Boy standing alone. He noticed the lights start to flicker on and off. Raven felt something warm and wet roll down her cheek. A light bulb exploded above her.

Beast Boy stared after her, almost saying something, but then Cyborg came up behind him, and gave him a noogie, much to BB's protests. Cyborg stopped quickly, noticing his face.

"What's up BB?"

"Nothing, just… wishing we could fly."

Cyborg gave him a weird look before he walked off to where Robin and Starfire were waiting for them so they could go back to the tower.

Beast Boy stopped for a second and looked down at the ground where Raven had caused a light bulb to explode. There was a drop of water hidden in the glass. Beast boy leaned down and ran his hand through the glass. He saw a figure in a cape pass by him and join the other titans. He stood up and ran over to them, who were all arguing over pizza now. He chimed in about vegetarian.

----------

I wonder when robin will reveal his theory? Will beast boy ever quit with the friend's thing? Will I ever not get writer's block again?


	6. Pizza Butts and Falling Birds

mespeaking: wow, it only takes ONE review to brighten my whole day. I don't have writers block anymore, in FACT, I actually know what's going to happen next chapter, I know where Beast Boy is! I know! Hahahaha! Maybe I got inspired by Linking Park's Meteora. I got it for my birthday, which was the fourth. I am a whole 15 years old now. -.-;;

disclaimer: this is FAN fiction. If I really owned the show, why aren't Raven and Beast Boy together?

----

**Pizza Butts and Falling Birds**

The team ended up taking the pizza back to the tower. Well, they really didn't have a choice – angry customers had kicked them out of the restaurant. Cyborg and Beast Boy had had such a heated argument about what kind of pizza to get, they had somehow managed to destroy most of the pizza place. Because they were superheroes though, they still got their pizza. Half supreme, half meat lovers. Robin, Starfire, and Raven had long before given up hopes on even thinking about what toppings they wanted.

Back at the Tower, the Titans kick-backed as they ate their pizza. Cyborg turned on their giant TV and started watching a tech channel. Robin soon grabbed the remote from his hands and attempted to change the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Cyborg protested through a mouthful of pepperoni.

"You're getting _meat_ on me!" Beast Boy said, jumping up and somehow landing in Raven's lap. Accidental or on purpose, it was hard to tell.

"Get. Off," Raven said monotoned. Before he had the chance though, Raven's powers erupted slightly, and sent him flying in the air… only to land butt-first on… the pizza.

This distracted Cyborg from trying to get the remote back from Robin. Cyborg then proceeded to chase Beast Boy around the room in circles. Starfire took notice of this and began flying after them trying to stop the argument.

"You little green bean! You sat on _my _side of the pizza on purpose!"

"Did not! It was an accident!" Although at this time, Beast Boy took the notion to stick his tongue out at Cyborg.

"Friends! You must make amends now!" Starfire continued chasing the two.

Robin took the opportunity to change the channel. He turned to a spin off of the Discovery channel. Its feature topic was space, more specifically, the equinox coming up. He rested the remote on his lap and looked at Raven who was fiddling with her hood, which she had now pulled up. Robin tried to make light conversation.

"Fascinating, isn't it? The equinox I mean? I guess it does things to some people."

At that point Raven knew, the Robin knew what was happening to her.

"Am I supposed to tell you something?"

"How much longer, Raven? Until… you know."

"Not long, Robin. Less than a week."

"What's going to happen in the meantime?"

"Not sure. It's always something different."

"Last year?"

"Only lasted a day. I feel something this time. It will be worse."

Cyborg had finally given up on Beast Boy, and the 3 were heading back towards the table to finish the slices they had on their plates. Beast Boy stole a glance at Raven to find she was looking at him. She looked away quickly, and though Beast Boy didn't see it, she blushed slightly. He did notice the cheese on his pizza bubble slightly.

Raven got up promptly and left the room. No one said anything until Beast Boy got up a few minutes afterwards.

"Where you going?" Robin asked.

"My room, to, uh… change my clothes."

Cyborg grumbled under his breath about pizza and spandex.

----

Beast Boy noticed how quiet the hallway was and made a note that silence could be loud. He was outside of Raven's room. He wanted to talk to her about something that was bothering him. He must have been standing outside her room for an hour or so before he decided he was going to knock.

"C'mon, you can do it! Knock already!" Beast Boy egged himself on.

He heard noises coming from Raven's room. The bed was thumping up and down as if it were being jumped on. He heard Raven's voice speaking in a quiet, but frantic, whisper.

"No, no… stop. Please… don't… hurt…"

Raven cut herself off by screaming and without even thinking about it, Beast Boy flung open the door and rushed into her room to aid the… sleeping Raven. She was having another nightmare. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought…well… it had sounded like something else had been happening. The door slid shut and made a banging noise.

Raven started shaking violently in her bed, and whimpering. What little light was in the room was dimmed, as a lamp's base melted, causing the top to be pointed at the floor. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping Raven and brought her into his lap. He stroked the hair on top of her head trying to comfort the sleeping girl. For a while, it seemed to work, a smile nestled itself on her face.

He knew he should leave, but he liked being in the room with Raven. No matter how creepy the room-and Raven-were to him. His feelings for Raven had grown into a little more then like lately, no matter how much he denied it to himself, he liked Raven. He had already questioned everything about his emotions to himself. There was no doubt that he had liked Terra a lot more, but even so, something about Raven intrigued him. Especially after reading her diary-thingy.

He started to get up, but as soon as he did, Raven started shaking again. This time, he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. Her head rocked back and forth on her shoulders, succeeding to wake her up, sort of. Her head hung limp on her shoulders, but then snapped up revealing frightened eyes to Beast Boy. She put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy all of a sudden felt his body being stretched out as darkness surrounded him. His body shrunk back to normal ad he fell out into what seemed as if the middle of a dark barren future earth. He looked around at the dark area, but didn't see anything of interest until he noticed a figure falling in the dark sky.

It was an unconscious Raven.

----

man oh man, aren't you so curious what's going to happen? Hm…


	7. Dream Surfing

Thanks for reviewing. It's really cold in my room now. Brrr….

Disclaimer: ayI on'tda wnoa eenTa itansTa. Pig Latin! :)

-----

**Dream Surfing**

Beast Boy hesitated for a few more seconds watching the falling Raven. The site of his friend falling both frightened and fascinated him. She was just about at his level now.

"Raven!" he called to her, she did not seem to hear.

He then morphed into a pterodactyl and swooped into the air going after the girl. He flew beneath her and felt the girl land almost weightlessly on his back, but not without making a noise sounding like the breath being knocked out of her.

"Beast Boy?" he heard her ask. "Where are we?" He didn't answer.

He landed gracefully on the ground and flipped Raven up in the air using his hind legs. While she was in mid-air, he shrieked, and then morphed back into his usual form, enabling him to catch Raven in his arms.

"_I _should be asking _you_ that same question! One minute I'm in your room, the next I'm… here!"

He noticed Raven shaking again.

"Hey, don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I am _not_ afraid."

"What are you then?"

It was at this time, Beast Boy realized he still had Raven in his arms. He quickly put her feet down, resisting the urge he had to hold her closer to him. Raven didn't seem to notice she was standing now.

"I am asleep."

"Huh? You look pretty awake to me."

"I'm not. I'm dreaming. You're not real."

"Come again?" Beast Boy was confused.

"You are only an image created by my mind."

"Um, no I'm not."

"Prove it."

Beast Boy didn't really know how, but couldn't resist a new urge growing inside him. Since he knew… him and Raven were just friends, and her mind would never even _think_ about it, he decided to do it. He stepped closer to Raven, so close she could feel his breath. Raven didn't move, because, after all, Beast Boy wasn't real.

He kissed her. Or rather… was kissing her. Just like all the dreams before this one. Although, she couldn't help but wonder why there was extra dialogue between them. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his friend, and wondered why she hadn't pulled back yet. Raven knew she should to prevent the… inevitable. But this was a dream, so what did it matter if she… went along with it?

Nothing exploded. Nothing died. Maybe she could love?

Maybe.

She waited for Beast Boy to start melting. He didn't. He was the one to pull back first.

"Now do you believe me?"

Raven wanted to believe him, but how could he get into her dream anyways? And besides, this is just what her mind wanted her to think.

"What's that thing?" Beast Boy said, pointing to an incoming green puddle.

The puddle slid over to them and turned a shade of green. It then grew into… another Beast Boy. It was at this moment realization dawned on her. Everything in her dreams always had a translucent shadow over them. The thing she had just been kissing… did not. It… was Beast Boy.

The dream Beast Boy started arguing with the real one about that was his part. He melted again and dropped onto Beast Boy's foot. He howled in pain, as the acidic blob ate away his shoe, and burned his foot. Luckily, it stopped at a slight burn. Beast Boy tripped on the ground backing away from the blob, knocking Raven with him. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin encircled the duo on the ground. They soon melted with dream Beast Boy and started bubbling again.

Beast Boy and Raven started backing away. They found themselves at the end of the island in space. They could go no further. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand. A wave of embarrassment and fondness shot through Raven's body. She wanted to pull away and started to, but Beast Boy held strong.

The puddle grew, and started forming into a giant red cocoon. It looked fiery and acidic. The cocoon dried and cracked, about to reveal its true form.

Raven screamed, and Beast Boy closed his eyes. He squeezed Raven 's hand, and was surprised she squeezed it back.

He opened his eyes and saw Trigon. He also noticed Raven was watching. Trigon seemed powerless, frail even. Behind him… was almost like a mini movie. He watched as all nine planets of our solar system lined up, creating a straight line. Trigon screamed in agony as this happened and seemed to fade into nothingness for a moment. Then, the planets started glowing a blood red color. Trigon shot back up into the air and threw his arm at the planets. They exploded into a million pieces each.

Raven's eyes widened and in a whisper she said, "No…"

White light flooded Beast Boy's eyes as Trigon shot toward them.

-----

Raven woke up with a start. Now she understood what her dream had been telling her. She started to get up when she realized she still had a sleeping Beast Boy next to her. His face was now smiling widely. Hah, maybe it really wasn't Beast Boy in her dream. She had been wrong.

She got up and rushed to her bathroom, bumping Beast Boy's left foot. He howled in pain and shot up, fully awake now. She put her hand over his mouth to quiet the whimpering BB. She looked at the top of his foot, where his shoe had been burned away and painful blisters were starting to form where the skin had peeled away.

Raven ripped off some of her cape and tied it over his foot causing Beast Boy to bite the hand still on his mouth. Raven grumbled more before she used her powers to heal it a little. Or… try to.

Her powers wouldn't work.

She looked into Beast Boy's eyes and said something to him.

"It has begun…"

-----

Okay… I **hated** that chapter. Blech. I had an idea what it would be like… but this isn't quite it. Did BB's kiss seem uh, reasonable? Like, does it make sense he did kind of?

Oh well, lol.


	8. Something Bothering Me

Tada! A new chappie! :) I had writer's block, AGAIN, but… now… I have almost the rest figured out. Well, the next chapter at least! Heheh, thanks for the reviews again. They make me so happy!

* * *

**Something Bothering Me**

It was a couple hours later and Raven sat alone in her room. It had taken most of her strength to finally get Beast Boy out of her room to give her time to think, but little did she know; he hadn't walked very far. In fact, he was sitting outside her door, trying as hard as he could to hear anything going on inside the dark room.

Not much sound came from the quiet girl's room. Rustling of some kind of cloth was all that he could hear; he processed it as Raven's cape rustling.

Inside her room, Raven was now pacing frantically trying to think straight about what she could do to stop the…. indescribable doom that was coming. She sat down on her bed and curled her legs up underneath her, trying to calm herself so she could think _straight_. She ended up thinking out loud.

"My father… this all has something to do with him. And Beast Boy, I'd rather die than admit it, but he has some significance in this all, because… maybe part of me does like him. When the planets align, he'll lose all power, that was obvious from the dream, but when they… why did he get so much more power?"

Raven shook her head and got the craving for some herbal tea. Maybe drinking some could help her focus more. She walked to the door and opened it. As it opened, a leaning Beast Boy fell on top of her, sending them both to the floor of her room. It took a moment for the trouble Raven to realize what had happened.

"Get. Off," she said, though, still not paying much attention.

He obeyed, but didn't move out of her way.

"Move."

"Raven, I'm sick of this secret pain act you're putting on. Tell me exactly why this is happening."

Apparently, Beast Boy knew more about her then one was to think.

"This doesn't concern you. You don't need to be involved."

Raven started to move around him, but Beast Boy moved in front of her again, with an angered look on his face.

"Yes this does. You're my friend, it's my _job_ to be involved."

Raven sighed, but tried to move around him again.

"Tell me."

* * *

Robin yawned from on his bed, and pushed his blankets back. He did a couple of morning stretches before he completely got out of bed. Beast Boy hadn't come back to the living room last night, but he just figured that the changeling had gotten involved in some video game inside his room and lost track of the time.

Robin looked at his calendar that was hanging next to his bed. Days were crossed out, and events were marked in. A bright red circle was surrounding bold letters for tomorrow's date. It read: EQUINOX. He figured that explained in a way why he had had such an odd dream that night.

He yawned again, and decided to join the rest of the team in the making of breakfast.

"You're telling me that that… thing, inside your head is going to get control of you tomorrow?"

Raven nodded. The two were sitting on Raven's bed. Beast Boy had attempted to touch a few objects in her room, but after the third time of Raven yelling at him, he had decided against trying to touch anything else.

"And you're powers? They're gone?"

Raven nodded again.

"I have a theory. Trigon…. My father…"

* * *

Robin sat up at the counter waiting for the rest of the Titans before he started breakfast. Actually, he was hoping Cyborg or Beast Boy would come out first; they always seemed to enjoy making breakfast, sometimes to tick off the other.

Starfire was the first to come out. She looked like a train wreck. He clothes were wrinkled, there were bags under her eyes, and her hair was in tangles.

"Starfire, what happened?"

She yawned.

"I did not sleep well last night. Visions of the night were not too thrilling."

Robin thought for a second about his dream, as Starfire chattered a bit more.

"Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy were being attacked by a giant red monster."

As if it were a cue, Cyborg walked in slumped over and yawning.

"Mornin' y'all. Anyone else have weird dreams?"

"About… Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep last night thanks to it." Cyborg went to the fridge and took out some milk.

Even though Robin respected Raven's privacy, he decided it was time to tell the team mates. Robin had figured it out a while ago. He and Raven… knew a lot about each other. It was better if the rest of the team knew however; to prepare them.

"I have a theory. Raven's father…"

Cyborg groaned. "That powerful… demon?"

"Yes, we're about to see him face-to-face."

* * *

"He's found some sort of way… to block off my powers during the equinox. On the exact day of the equinox, I believe that he will try to find some sort of way into this universe."

"I thought he was in your mind?"

"No, what you saw in my mind, was anger. Anger is represented by him. Trigon…is much more powerful than what we battled in my mind."

"Say what?"

"Beast Boy, what you saw in my mind, was a premonition of what will happen tomorrow. Please, stay as far away from me tomorrow as you can. I do not want you to get hurt."

"No way, Raven. I can't let you…."

"Promise me. Promise me you'll stay away."

"But, no… we…"

"Please."

There was a pleading look in her eyes that Beast Boy couldn't refuse.

"Fine. I promise."

"Good."

She started to get up.

"Wait, there's one other thing that's bothering me."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Raven, do you like me?"

* * *

"So that is why we had such bizarre visions of the night," Starfire said, after Robin had explained everything.

Cyborg nodded. "Yup, definitely makes sense."

"You two understand what we have to do tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so today," Robin was cut off by an alarm sounding inside the whole tower.

"Titans trouble!"

Raven backed away from Beast Boy.

"What… do you mean?"

"Do you think of me… as more than a friend? Do you like me?"

Raven's hear… thumped from awkwardness and embarrassment. It was a good thing her powers weren't working or else her dimly lit room would have been completely dark. An alarm started sounding loudly, and Robin's voice echoed in the halls.

Beast Boy stood there staring at her for a couple more moments waiting for an answer, before sighing, and saying, "Are you coming?"

"No, without my powers I'm," she was cut off as she was pulled into running by Beast Boy, who had grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards the front of the tower to join the team who was now on there way towards the crime scene.

"We'll talk about this later," Beast Boy said, before morphing into a pterodactyl again.

His bottom foot/talons wrapped around Raven's wrist pulling her up in the air, both of them on their way to fight.

* * *

hopefully that shined more light on… exactly what was going on with Raven. so, whatdja think?


	9. So Far From Me

I know, I know, I'm terrible at updating. I have school now, and volleyball for two hours of each day, and then an hours homework, but well, here's the next chapter. I have most of the story planned out now, so yayness, I just haven't figured out how to get them fully together without being _really really_ out of character. But the show must go on! :)

* * *

**So Far From Me**

Beast Boy dropped Raven to the ground after arriving at the crime scene. Outside stood a huge plaque that said "Fine Arts Museum". From the outside, nothing appeared to be wrong. No mayhem, no screaming people, nothing exploding. Robin glanced at Raven once before instructing the Titans they were to make an aerial attack from above the building, through a skylight.

Robin had tied a rope around his birdarang and used it to scale the wall. Starfire grabbed Cyborg's shoulders and lifted him off of the ground. Raven started to sit down before Beast Boy once again grabbed her shoulders via dinosaur claws. On the top of the building, the titans all looked through the skylight window and saw… nothing. The museum was completely empty of people – and of the artwork. Robin kicked through the glass which shattered easily. The rest of the team followed.

Robin looked around in suspicion of the museum. They were in a cross section of a corridor that split into four separate hallways. He took the initiative to start instructing.

"I'll go left, Cyborg, go right, Raven, you and Sta…"

"Beast Boy, we'll go straight. Leaving Star to go behind," Beast Boy cut Robin off. Before anyone could protest, he sauntered off forward, dragging the still reluctant Raven by the wrist. The rest of the titans soon took off in the directions that had been given. Starfire watched as Robin went in his direction, and smiled widely at their courageous leader before flying off in her direction.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven had reached a dark hallway of the museum. Instead of becoming an animal so he could see better, he stayed human to try and make conversation with the unwilling girl he had brought against her will. Raven could stand the conversation Beast Boy was trying to make, she just didn't like where it was going. 

"It's later Raven. Time to talk."

She didn't say anything.

"Do you like me?" Still nothing. "Why won't you answer me?"

"Love is a pointless emotion that I have no need of."

"I know you like someone. Who is it?"

"Beast Boy, even if I did love someone, I could never let it show. I'm too dangerous to let my emotions out. I'm sorry okay?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment.

"But you meditate so much, doesn't that help?"

"You just don't understand…" she said, trailing off. Beast Boy whirled around and grabbed her shoulders making her face him.

"You won't let me understand. You won't let anyone understand. You're always locked so far away from me. Can't you see I don't want to be _just_ friends with you?"

"I… I…"

A loud sound of breaking wood was heard above the two and they instinctively look up just as a person two times the normal height of a man fell between the two causing them to go flying in opposite directions. When Raven got back to her feet she got a better look at the man. He had dark purple hair spiked on his head and bright blue eyes. He wore a leather body suit that hugged him in all the right places showing off an almost alien like muscle.

"Where. Is. My. Girlfriend?" he voice was slow and sounded like he was in deep pain.

He hit the ground with such force it felt like an earthquake. Where were the other titans? Beast Boy turned into a bear and started striking him with his gigantic paws.

"Not. Hurt. Eli. (a/n pronounced Ee-lee). Anymore." He punched Beast Boy into a near-by wall causing him to make a BB sized crack in the wall.

"No!" Raven said as she ran at Eli not having yet figured out a plan to stop him.

"Where. Is. Dark. Melody?" he said punching the wall, knocking several paintings to the ground. "I. Bring. Her. Many. Presents. Of. Pictures."

Raven punched his leg with all her might, and was just about to be hit hard when Beast Boy distracted Eli from his attack. Raven stood standing in the middle of the room trying to think of what to do when she saw something that made her heart drop. Eli had somehow managed to get a hold of a marble statue and was about to hit Beast Boy with it. Beast Boy's foot was caught in a crack in the ground and he couldn't move.

Raven had never run so fast in her life before. Right as Eli swung at Beast Boy, Raven pushed her way in front of him and was instead struck by the swinging marble. Her limp body was flung across the room as Beast Boy screamed words she could not comprehend. She felt blood making it's way to her mouth. Everything seemed as if it had stopped.

Beast Boy was hovering over her looking panic stricken. He put his hand to her mouth to silence her and calm her, but she spoke anyways.

"To… answer your question. Yes. I do have feelings for you."

She placed her head against the wall, and blinked as she faded in and out of consciousness. She heard people screaming and crying, and things being broken before everything finally went dark.

* * *

_I want more, I don't mind spending every day, out on the corner in the pouring rain look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay a while, she will be loved..._ Maroon 5. 

I got their CD, it's nifty, that song's sad to me though. I'm thinking of starting another story soon (after i finishe this one, in a couple more chapters) I haven't decided yet, a Danny Phantom fic first, or a Song Quest fic first?


	10. Don't Fall Asleep

I should tell y'all why I've been slow lately about updating. Right now, I'm spending about 13 hours at school because of volleyball. On game days, I have to stay fro Freshman, JV (me) and Varsity games. So… yeah. By the time I get home, I have to do homework, and then my mom goes to bed. (the compu is in her room) so… I'm limited to week ends on which hopefully I don't have things to do. Today I had a tournament. I had to be there at 7:30 on a Saturday. We were there until about 4. So… here I am now! :)

Replies: HpRaven89, thanks! Hopefully I can keep the story different from others. Danny Phantom is the shiz! Do you like Paulina at all? I agree with Sam about her. Madman Mac heh heh. Guilty as charged for not finishing yet. But since you added sugar lumps! Heather Wianur – whoa! Thanks! That really made my day. Is my story really al of those? Underworld Ruler 0507 – thanks! I like this love too. The first time I saw the "she will by loved" video, I cried. I'm such a wimp at times! Curi – I hope it's a happy ending! It will be, don't worry! Indome – are you serious? That's by far one of the most flattering reviews I've gotten! (imo, although I wuv all of them!) let's point out the ovious! – have I ever said how much I dig your name? Well I do! So, my story's able to keep your attention? (except for the real teen titans, lol) warprince2000 – you're in luck! Here's the next chapter! MOOgoestheCHICKEN – I'm sooory! I'm horrible at updating! I'm so busy! pokey – thanks! MirandaOtto – in a state of awe! Really? Thanks! That makes me feel so good! Shiloh – Thanks for book marking it! And thanks for the compliment! I kinda miss Terra now that she's gone, but it was a noble way to go. She was really confused, and it's hard to imagine all the pain she must have felt…

Beast Boy: Ahem! Can we get back to story now!? It does after all, have ME in it!

Elucidation: (sweatdrops) riiiiiight

Disclaimer: Time for a riddle! What's one of the many things not owned by me? Teen Titans!

* * *

**Don't Fall Asleep**

Raven was running. She had been running for as long as she could remember down what looked like a peaceful country lane. It was late at night and everything was dark except for a single bright light ahead of her. She tried to run faster to see what the light was, but she was so tired from the running she had already done. But she couldn't stop. Her legs willed her to move on, no matter how badly the rest of her wished to stop.

"Raaa… veeeen!" a voice up in front of her said, dragging out the syllables of her name.

A shadowed figure appeared against the bright light. Raven could not make out any distinct features of the figure except the ears seemed abnormally pointy. She seemed to be getting closer to the light and noticed that the figure was reaching out a hand towards her. She leaned forward to grasp it but just as she did she tripped and went tumbling to the ground.

* * *

Raven jerked awake coming to her senses. A dream. It had been a dream. Her room was very dark, the only window that was in there showed it was late at night also. 

"Raven! You're awake!" a familiar voice gushed; it took her a few moments to comprehend it as Beast Boy. She started blushing as memories of the past day flooded back to her. She reached for her hood only to find out her cape had been taken off.

"I was so worried!" Beast Boy said throwing himself into the girl's arms. It felt strange for Raven, but she couldn't tell him to get off of her.

"Beast Boy, what happened? What day is today?"

Beast Boy let go of the girl and backed up enough on her bed so he could see all of her. He smiled at her that was filled with warmness.

"You totally saved my life yesterday. After you were knocked unconscious, I was able to fend off Eli until the others arrived. He's being held in Jump prison now."

Raven nodded, and slightly smiled back before repeating herself.

"What day is today?"

Beast Boy mumbled something under his breath as he tapped each of his fingers seemingly counting. He scratched his head, but finally answered.

"Thursday. Why?"

Raven practically jumped out of her bed despite the wave of nausea that hit her. She started pacing around the room frantically.

"What? What's wrong? Raven?"

"No, no, no," Raven mumbled. "This is all wrong. I… I…"

Beast Boy stood up and tried to put his hands on her shoulders, but she swung her hand at him.

"What did I say to you yesterday? Did I say…" she trailed off, getting more and more panicked.

"It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I feel the same way."

"No, you can't. I can't. _We_ can't." Raven slowed down, and lowered herself down. "Where're the others?"

"There was a robbery in progress downtown."

"You should have gone with them! You have to go!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Raven did not answer him but instead walked quickly to her window and threw open her dark curtains that surrounded her window. Moonlight shone brightly through her window. She seemed to stand at the window for hours. Beast Boy didn't understand why she was acting so strange. Raven didn't know why Beast Boy didn't understand. Had she not explained it to him yesterday?

"Raven, I," Beast Boy started to put a hand on her shoulder but stopped.

Raven lowered herself to the ground and put her face in her hands. Beast Boy lowered himself to the ground and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl's body. She was compelled to push him away, but didn't. She hugged him back as he whispered comforting words in her ears.

* * *

"Starfire, attack from above, Cyborg, to the left! I'll get him from the front!" 

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were busy downtown fending off the latest villain who though they could get away with a crime. It was getting pretty dark outside, so they were hoping to wrap things up soon.

The agile boy jumped up and down to avoid the titans attacks. Gaia was his name and he had earth moving powers almost identical to their former friend Terra. It was almost like this was her long lost brother.

"I need the money, okay? My mother's dying!" Gaia screamed at them, seemingly almost in tears.

Starfire and Cyborg stopped attack immediately, but Robin did not. It seemed to catch Gaia off guard at just the right moment. They had been fighting for a while, and he had obviously been getting tired. Robin lifted him up by the front of his sky blue t-shirt that had a rain cloud on it.

"But stealing _isn't _the answer."

"Robin, perhaps he should get a borrow of money from somewhere."

Robin seemed to think this over which was a mistake. As he let go of Gaia, he dropped to his knees and the earth around him covered him up and swallowed him. Robin rushed to a nearby manhole and dropped in but no Gaia. Robin was just about to get lost in though again, but Cyborg spoke.

"Uh, Rob, I think we have a problem," he pointed up at the moon.

It was glowing a blood red color and seemed to be throbbing. The titans stared at the moon for a couple more seconds. Starfire drifted to the ground slowly and collapsed onto the ground. Asleep. Robin and Cyborg both did the same, each falling with a soft pat or a metallic bang.

All around the city, citizens were doing the same.

* * *

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy?" Raven shook Beast Boy who had suddenly gone limp within her arms. She shook him as hard as she good but to no avail. He lay on her breathing softly, as she started to panic slightly, she didn't let it show though – even if she was alone. 

She felt her body go numb all at once and she lost control of her movements. She felt warmth around her heart grow, and quickly turned to unbearable heat. It traveled up her throat and inside her head. White light flooded out her eyes and mouth for a brief second, and then quickly died away.

Raven brought Beast Boy close against her chest and prepared herself for the end.

* * *

Okay, now here's where I'm blabbing about future projects. I'll be working on a Danny Phantom fic in the future, then a Song Quest one. (Drools Kherron!) Whilst this is going on, (or during now) I'll be doing two more Titans Fics. I just couldn't stop. I have an idea for a one shot, and also, the wonderful Let's Point Out the Obvious (aka Julia) is letting me use an idea of her! The chaos! The hilarity! The drama! The… embarrassment? Only time shall tell! :) 


	11. Regaining Control

**Regaining Control**

Raven felt scared as she huddled in the corner of her room with Beast Boy beside her. She had always known that the end would come one day, but she had hoped that it would be better than this.

"Death… will consume you!" a rough and deep voice boomed from in front of her.

She looked up and saw a tall muscular red being – Trigon. Her father had finally found a way to come into this realm by using her and the equinox. Raven should have been destroyed when she could have, than maybe now, her friends, Beast Boy, and the rest of the world would have been safe.

"Join me, and we will rule the universe, daughter."

"Never…"

Trigon snapped his fingers and Raven rose up into the air, her chest seemingly made from helium. Her cape dangled between her feet and seemed to blow in the wind even though they were still in the tower. Trigon wrapped his hands around the girl's body as she whispered stop to him. She wished she didn't have to face this all alone; that Beast Boy would just wake up and help her, even though she knew she needed to do this alone.

Trigon looked down on the floor at the sleeping Beast Boy. He picked him up off the floor and put him in the palm of his hand. Raven watched with horror as Trigon turned Beast Boy into a life size puppet, making him to the can-can and the salsa whilst he was asleep. Actually, she watched with slight amusement but mostly horror.

"You have grown fond of this boy."

"No," Raven said while looking away, hoping her father wouldn't catch her lie, but he did.

"Liar," he spat. "You were always a dirty liar. Let's see how you like being killed by the one you love…"

Beast Boy's eyes started glowing red as Trigon dropped him to the floor. Trigon walked over by Raven's door and sat down, as if he were in some major sporting event about to cheer his team on. He threw Raven over to where Beast Boy was standing. Raven stumbled over to the boy, but was quickly punched in the face by him and knocked to the ground. His glowing red eyes looked at her with hatred. She got back up to her feet again.

"Beast Boy… it's me! Stop!" but she knew it was futile, he could not hear her or see her.

Beast Boy morphed into a raven and flew over to the girl, swooping over her, and biting her. He morphed back into himself, and slugged her again, making her fall to the ground. She got up again, determined not to fight back, determined not to let her father win. But how could he lose when Raven did not want to fight him. Raven soon grew tired compared to Beast Boy's whose energy seemed so… limitless all of a sudden. When Beast Boy punched her in the stomach, she stayed on the ground. Beast Boy grabbed her hair and lifted her up, revealing soft fleshy neck.

Trigon laughed wickedly, knowing he was about to win.

"I can give you one last chance to join me before I kill you both."

Raven said nothing, instead, she looked up into the eyes of the boy she had grown so fond of. A tear slid down out of her eye as she remembered her life and the pain she had felt throughout it. Everything was her fault, and now she would die feeling guilty of so much that she had not meant to do. Her eyes pleaded with the boy.

Beast Boy held one of his hands in the air and a long sharp claw come out of his fingers. He pulled her neck out closer to the claw and ran it along her neck.

"Don't forget me," Raven said, staring up at Beast Boy.

He softened, and his eyes slowly went back to the normal brown color. He looked around in confusion and then down at Raven, who's hair was still in his grasp.

"Uh… Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

Beast Boy looked at Trigon and jumped back a couple of feet seemingly in shock, taking Raven's head and body with him. He finally released his grip on her, and started to go in the motion of attacking, but Raven but her hands on his chest and shook her head. She pushed him to the ground where he sat.

Raven attempted to kick her father, but her father easily kicked her off and into Beast Boy. He pulled Raven close to his body and stroked her head.

Trigon stood up and looked at the two with disgust. He came closer to the two with a look that could kill. Bright light started surrounding everything in the room; Beast Boy couldn't see anything. He felt Raven leave his arms; he reached out for her and called to her. Raven felt anger and hatred rising inside her; her emotions getting the better of her; Trigon getting closer, immense pain everywhere; Raven's voice; Beast Boy calling; power surging through Raven's body; her powers…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A gust of wind suddenly picked up, knocking things askew in the room. The bright light got brighter, but nothing could be seen. Trigon wailed in agony of… _something_. Where was Raven?

Fog, mist and light was everywhere. Chaos. Beast Boy didn't know what was happening, but he knew he had to find Raven. He got up but was quickly knocked to his feet again. Against the noise, he heard voices and banging on the door. He still couldn't see anything, but he felt a body land in his arms. The body was shaking intensely, but loosened up a little as Beast Boy said some comforting words.

The two teenagers lay in each others arms trembling, but happy that they were both alive, and happy that they were with each other for now.

* * *

Only 1-2 chapters to go. Wow… lol.


	12. Cause and Effect

**Cause and Effect**

Raven lay on her bed in her room, huddled under her blankets, reminiscing about the past. So much had happened, and so much should have happened. She was able to use her powers again, but they weren't as powerful as they had once been. She had to concentrate even more than normal to unleash her energy. Raven didn't mind too much though, it was nice change that had taken over for once.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin had come home a couple days ago to find Raven and Beast Boy asleep in each other's arms in her room. Since then, she had avoided everyone, afraid to hear what they wanted to say to her; whether it be about her father or about Beast Boy. She let out a sigh thinking about Beast Boy. What she felt for him went against everything that she had ever been taught. How could she let go of all those years of teachings and obeying? How could she let go of the feelings she had as if they were nothing?

She pulled her blanket up over her head blushing at the thought of the green boy. She tried to calm down her emotions, and succeeded in concealing them enough to wear only her blanket exploded, but it did so creating little red and pink fireworks that seemed to take on the shapes of hearts. Raven reached out to touch them but they were gone as soon as she had tried to.

Three knocks were heard on her door followed by silence on both sides of the doors. Raven wanted them to just go away and leave her alone. Three more impatient knocks followed.

"Raven?" It was Beast Boy's voice. "Raven, I know you're in there, you haven't come out in two days! What are you hiding from?"

Raven stood up from her bed, only wearing her leotard. She walked slowly to her door and ran her hand along the thick metal separating the two of them. She leaned closer to the door and put her ear against it, just so she could hear his voice better.

"It's okay, really, it is. All of, we know the _whole_ truth now. Please come out. I miss you."

Raven did not open the door, but instead pressed her body towards it and tried to speak.

"I… I…"

She at last opened the door, picking herself off of it. She looked at the boy who had so captured her heart, and made her feel things she was never meant to feel. The two teenagers just looked into each others eyes for a while, before Raven flung herself into Beast Boy arms, causing them both to fall to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the girl, and dragged them both to lean against the wall.

She looked up at him.

"No… this will never work, we can't…"

Beast Boy put his finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Yes we can, and we'll make it work."

A single tear fell from Raven's eye that Beast Boy wiped away. They looked into each other's eyes again, but Raven looked down at the ground, blushing from the surging feelings, and trying to keep her emotions in line. Beast Boy used his hand very gently to lift her chin up so she was looking up at him. He leaned forward to kiss one of his closest friends and she did too. Their lips touched, then parted, their tongues dancing with each other and having an amazing time that they had never thought possible.

Raven heard more of the tiny exploding sound. She couldn't see them, but more of the little heart fireworks were exploding from the light bulbs that lit up the hallway. The hallway became dim, lit only by the amazing fireworks that Raven and Beast Boy were making.

The other three titans walked into the hallway and watched in amazement at their two kissing friends, as if they were watching a romantic movie. Robin grabbed the hand of Starfire and pulled her into an embrace. Cyborg stood standing still, his expression showing a goofy smile, and his eyes revealing something of a 'finally' expression.

The fireworks continued into the night, as Raven and Beast Boy learned to accept each other's differences and love them more for it.

"Beast Boy… I love you so much."

"I love you too, Raven."__

_Love is an ocean of emotions entirely surrounded by expenses. - Lord Dewar_

**THE END**

* * *

sniffle wow, what a great ending! Lol, j/k, but that was the end! I hope it was okay. Hope all my readers stay tuned for the next story! Coming soon to the internet near you…

_Beast Boy walked straight up to Raven and made faces at her. _

_"Hellooo!? Why don't you ever notice me?"_

_He tapped the red gem on her ajna chakra and was instantly sucked up in a vortex of purple light._


End file.
